


BackStage

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits the band before a performance to wish them luck and gets caught up with Parv and his antics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BackStage

Pure raw energy coursed through the concrete foundation of the building vibrating the walls and numbing skulls. The cheers and shrill screams of anticipation buzzed ears, blurring into a white noise in the distance part of the mind. Cramped halls twisted wild paths leading to every possible sizable room and storage closet fashioning confusing thought patterns and heavy doubts.

“It’s this next left,” The bulky man gestured with his hand as they rounded the corner, “Such a maze down here sometimes I get lost myself!” His chuckle was kindly reciprocated by his follower more out of relief than actual amusement.

When the blatantly obvious marked door grew as they approached both men gave an appreciative sigh, “Alright, well, hope you can find your own way back. I’ve got to get back to handling the tickets at the door.” With an acknowledging nod the man quickly excused himself, dashing down a completely new hall, his feet echoing loudly before the slam of a door severed the noise. 

Gathering a large whiff of the damp cold air to steel his bones he gave a solid thump to the door with the side of his fist. Not even waiting for a response to his knock, he forced his shoulder against the metal door to help heave the dense object open.

“Holy shit Will! You nearly gave us a heart attack!” The vocalist of the band chimed in as he caught direct view of the short blonde hair, “Thought you were the manager telling us we had to go on already.”

“Relax; you guys still have another forty minutes.” Using a clam hand gesture to settle the anxious group of men Will slipped the rest of the way into the room, letting the door shut behind him. “It’s a really big crowd out there. Do you guys feel ready?” His question directed itself solely to one member of the band as the others were distracted, fiddling with their instruments.

“Yeah I think we are,” Sparkles’ soulful smile beamed back with a radiating energy, “I mean, we better be! We’ve been practicing for this gig for months now! All the other shows have really been like a lead up to this. This’ll be our biggest performance yet!”

Will couldn’t help but smile back as he watched the bright eyes in front of him light up, eager to get out and entertain the crowd, “You guys are going to be great.” Throwing out his arm to land on the other’s shoulder he gave a reassuring shake, feeling as if he was a proud guardian giving a pep talk before the big show.

Shifting his eyes Will picked up on the familiar figure lounging on a sofa in the back of the room, “Excuse me…” His voice drifted as his feet carried him fluently across the room. He ignored the smirk he could feel burning at the back of his skull as he knew it was in predictable jest.

“Hey,” Will signaled a sloth like wave to the bony man sprawled out on the cushioned piece of furniture, guitar loosely in his hands, “How you feeling Parv?”

Teeth bared brilliantly in the yellowing dressing room lights, the ludicrous grin in its proper place, “Doing better now that my favorite groupie is here!” As Parv’s legs slid back towards his body his broken giggles helped fill the conversational void, “Come here and sit down.” He laughed, patting the pillow next to him.

Buzzing his lips Will begrudgingly plopped himself down next to the overzealous man, “I better be your _only_ groupie. “ He grumbled out, mortified to even being saying such a word.

Slinging his arm around the sharp shoulders Will pulled the lazy guitarist closer to his side. He felt even more at ease when he could feel Parv gently lay his head onto his shoulder, “And why are you even calling me a groupie? It would mean that I like your music.”

“Oi!” Parv snapped, poking the other with the base of his guitar, “Cheeky…” He grinned again, plucking strings in random order, “You like our music, don’t try and lie to me Will.”

With a playful sigh Will brought his hand around to nudge at Parv’s nose, “Well I guess it’s tolerable.”

“Too right it is!” Sticking out his tongue to ward off the teasing fingers Parv tried to hold himself still as he was moved with the lively chuckles from the blonde, “Besides, liking the band’s music is only half the part of being a groupie,” His jaw loosened as his mouth moved to accentuate his humor, “Groupies also sleep with the rock stars.” He clicked his jaw back into place with the slip of his tongue, waiting for a predictable enraged response.

“Sorry to break this to you Parv, but I don’t see any rock stars here.” Will grinned wickedly, patting the guitarist on the shoulder.

Squirming about Parv let out a disgruntled noise, “I am so a rock star! Did you see those people lining up outside to see us?! People would kill to be in your position!” Stretching out a pointed finger Parv jabbed Will squarely in the chest, ignoring the small huff his actions drew out, “So consider yourself lucky!”

With a small noise of disbelief Will bounced the side of his face against the top of Parv’s head, “Consider _yourself_ lucky that I even let you in the house after gigs like these. I don’t know what you do, but you always come home smelling like you bathed in a dumpster.”

Parv gave a shove with his shoulders, “Can’t be any worse than having to smell your stink on a regular basis.” With a light hearted chuckle Parv tried not to fall over as his spirited shove was mimicked, “Hey you!” He pushed back with more force, compelling the side of his hip into the other.

“You’re not going to win this one Parv.” Will grunted as he jolted his shoulders.

“Whoa! Whoa! Be careful!” Parv complained as he gripped the neck of his guitar, “Let me set this down before you break it you mad man.”

Peeling away from the tight hold around him, Parv leaned over the arm of the couch to slowly lower his treasured guitar into a waiting stand. With an airy sigh he started at the instrument a moment longer before falling back against the strong body behind him. He was welcomed amiably by encasing arms that brought him just under the defined chin. He could feel every limb grown warm as he fell leisurely between Will’s legs, finding the position to be calming enough to almost lull him to sleep.

Closing his eyes he let the sound of Will’s breathing over power the roaring crowd outside. His heart was speeding miles faster than the other man’s from his building nerves, “You gonna stay and watch the show?”

“Are you kidding? I hear enough of it from when you’re practice.” Will snickered as he pressed his chin harder into Parv’s head, “But I may stay for a few songs…”

“Ah, we could make it to be just like day time drama TV!” Parv chuckled as he waved his hands in the air for theatrics, “Me, the lead guitarist in the band playing the best set out there and chilling at the after party. Then when I finally come home after an amazing night of music and drinks you’re all sat in the living room armchair grouchy as ever, royally pissed that it’s like five in the morning when I stumble in.”

“I’m always a little disappointed that you actually do come back. Too optimistic that I might have finally gotten rid of you…” Will’s teasing smile accompanied his prodding fingers which squeezed at Parv’s sides, “And how is that day time TV? Sounds more like the start to a horror movie.”

“Yeah, maybe it wouldn’t be appropriate for day time TV…” Parv rotated his shoulders back into Will’s chest, trying to sooth his tight muscles, “I think with the super-hot make up sex that would come after, it would qualify more as an adult film.”

“I swear to God Parv,” Will groaned loudly as he rolled his head along the top of the sofa, “I’m going to make you sleep outside if you say something like that again!”

Parv imitated the whimper of a puppy as he titled his head to the side, giving Will a perfect view of his bottomless eyes. With his attention attractor being deliberately ignored Parv whined again, turning his body around in Will’s lap to bring them nose to nose. Still Will’s eyes stared forward as if Parv was transparent, “Oh mister grumpy bum,” Parv chirped as he rubbed his fingers along Will’s biceps, trailing them to grip into his shoulders, “Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy…” He repeated with an immature laugh.

Humming out a tune to a childish song Parv shifted his jaw forward just enough to let his teeth nip at Will’s bottom lip. His tune continued as he let his incisors gently gnaw on the plump flesh, taking time to slide the skin around, occasionally moistening the surface with a quick touch of his tongue. Pulling the top lip down he made sure it stretch awkwardly before watching it recoil as he soon tended to the corners of the mouth.

“Would you just…” Will mumbled with numb lips, pulling Parv closer to bring life to his side of the affection. Their lips gapped and stretched as Parv persisted to try and bite anything that came close to his teeth. As he caught Will’s tongue he couldn’t help but bounce a pleased noise from his chest before releasing the muscle, consenting it to push at tender spots in his mouth.

Parv greedily let Will’s tongue indulge him, shoddily countering the movements in favour of being the center of attention. Trying to pick up where he had left off in the song Parv let each note be slowly drawn out longer than it should, allowing each sound to vibrate in his throat. Will grabbed at Parv’s cheeks, giving him a hold to keep the mischievous face still. The heavy huffs of air through his nose increased in severity and frequency as he pulled the kiss into a rougher territory. Will’s hands shook against Parv’s face as both pressed their lips harder together almost becoming desperate as Parv’s low note drones developed more into needy noises.

“Guys!” A bright voice tore apart the amorous moment, “I know you two like to suck face but we’ve got a show to do in a few minutes!” Sparkles put his leader instincts into full force as he tried to coat his usual perky tones with a layer of commanding qualities, “Put it back in your pants and tune your guitar.”

“Oh, you’re no fun,” Parv protested before lifting himself up to his feet, “We were just rehearsing for our day time TV special.”

“Aw, how story book of you.” Sparkles laughed checking the clock on his phone for the hundredth time.

“Yeah, we could be all fairy tale and story book like couldn’t we?” Parv’s train of excited thought barrelled through his worries about the impending performance.

Rubbing his hands deep into his eyes Will drew out a long sigh, “What are you talking about?” He leaned back into the ample cushions on the sofa, stretching his arms to lie along the head of the furniture item.

“We could definitely pretend to be one those story book couples! Oh hold on a sec…” Parv hid his lips behind the back of his hand, pushing fingers against his nose, “That also sounds like the start to another gritty adult film…”

An even louder in decibel groan reverberated through Will’s chest as he pulled a hand over to rub at his forehead, “You know what Parv? If we were a ‘story book couple’,” He quoted cripplingly with accentuated syllables, “Than you would be a frog.”

Smoothly picking back up his forlorn guitar and swinging the strap over his head Parv pointed his instrument towards the blonde, “Well if I’m the frog than that would make you the princess!”

Will’s eyebrow immediately knitted as his nose scrunched and his eyes dropped to the ground. His fingers fiddled together as his quiet mumbles of defeat were forever lost to the volume from outside. “Oh you sore loser,” Parv cajoled poorly as Will did not lift his head, “Hey…” Soft air drifted from Parv’s lungs as he slung his guitar around to sit along his back. Bending down he caught Will’s chin carefully between his thumb and index finger, “You know in the story… of the princess and the frog… The only time the frog is as handsome and happy as he can be is when he’s with the princess.”

Bringing his head back up with the gentle leverage of the long fingers, Will found his endearing smile again, “Parv…” He breathed softly.

“Come on princess; give us a good luck kiss.” Parv crudely played the part of a phoney frog as he stuck his tongue out as far as it could reach.

Lunging at the uncivilized display Will practically swallowed Parv’s tongue to try and form a proper kiss. They held their lips together as Parv slithered his tongue back into his respective mouth, purely enjoying the simple spot of warmth.

“Let’s move! We’re on in five!” Sparkles shouted above the chatter from the random bodies inside the dressing room, “On stage! On stage!”

Will’s eyes peered passed to watch the band members run out the door, incredibly hyped for their performance, “You better get going.” He smiled, lightly shoving Parv’s shoulder with an open palm, “Stop looking at me you dolt, you’ll be great.”

With a bold smile Parv pulled his guitar back into his grip, “You’ll be up for me when I get home yeah?”

“Of course,” Straightening the glasses atop his head Will gave a gesture filled nod and a small wave, “Knock ‘em dead.”


End file.
